Emotional Elevator
by OlivaFinn
Summary: Who knows how much time passes in an elevator? A stolen moment from Accidental Negotiator. You see Matt and Emily step into the elevator, but what happens inside?[ONESHOT]


Hope you like it. It's my first fic, Standoff or anything, but I just heart the show. Read and, well, do one of these:

.1- Review (::nods head::)  
.2- Ignore it and move on with your life.  
.3- Tell EVERYONE about it.  
.4- Think to yourself, wow this Olivia is an odd person...  
.5- Hell, you're not even gonna finish it are you?

Disclaimer: Don't own Standoff, Emily, Matt, Cheryl, Frank, ect. Never will either. Oh, so sad.

So here you go. Liv.  
---  
They stepped into the elevator. Both Emily and Matt were equally glad to leave the awkward situation the hallway presented, but neither wanted to enter into what the elevator might hold.

During the not-so-conversation that entailed the first part of their ride down to the lobby, each negotiator had, in turn, opened their mouth expecting to say something, but finding nothing to say proceeded to close it instead.For half a minute the only sounds coming from anything in the elevator were the clicking of lips and little bursts of breath.

Finally Emily spoke. "Heard it's supposed to rain tomorrow." Stupid sentence. Stupid words. Why was she so nervous?

"Did you?" Matt replied. After his conversation with Frank in the shooting room, ha had decided to play it off like nothing, act as nonchalant as possible. That wasn't to say Emily's virtually unexplained departure hadn't hurt him though, because, well, he really did like her. He thought he was doing a pretty good job playing it cool so far, as long as she didn't see past his act.

"Yep. Apparently pretty hard too." Another stupid sentence. More stupid words. _How could Matt be so careless about this all?_ She thought. _He had to have noticed I left...does he not care_? Well at least she wouldn't have to explain it now.

"Ah." Matt said after carefully thinking about his next move.

Emily seemed to now be catching onto his act, he was definitely hiding something, but what? Behind his hard, carefree shell he looked hurt. Oh God. She had hurt him. "Look..." she said, mustering up all the courage she had. "I, uh, I owe y-"She had to make it up to him.

DING! Emily jumped. the elevator door opened to reveal an older man. He stepped into the elevator , stopping to stand right between the two agents. His head turned to Emily who was on his left, he smiled, winked, and turned his eyes downward. Matt, already mad at the man for interrupting Emily, would have none of it.

"Ehem..."Matt cleared his throat. The man didn't exactly get the hint, but at least he stopped staring at Emily's chest. Was Matt Flannery actually jealous. Naw, it couldn't be...

Emily snickered, though it seemed to go unnoticed. _He does care_. She smiled and did a little dance in her head, now she felt even worse about leaving.

Mostly because of the man's presence, Emily said nothing, and neither did Matt, for the rest of the ride down. While Matt's reason for silence was unknown, Emily was just afraid of messing it up, again. When they reached the ground floor the stranger left first. The couple just stood in the elevator, door open, for a few seconds before either noticed they had come to a stop. As Emily walked away Matt ran to catch up to her.

Emily was halfway across the lobby when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Matt.

"Em?" he said turning her around.

"Yes?" she said.

"What was it you were about to, um, say back there?"

"What, thing?" She knew what thing, she just didn't want to know.

"Lehman, Flannery!" Cheryl called from the door. "Hurry up!"

"One second." Matt and Emily said simultaneously and not moving an inch. They exchanged a brief grin.

Matt raised an eyebrow. There was no way Emily could get out of it now.

"Oh, that thing, I was um.." She said attempting to stall. "Just, nevermind it." She decide this was best for now. She put a hand on his shoulder, and nodding her head to the side a little said, "Ok?" and walked away across the lobby and out the front door.

Matt stayed put till he saw Emily get into the truck and close the door He was furious at Cheryl and that random man. Surely they had been the reason for Emily's hesitation, right?

But alas, duty called, and snapping into 'work mode' he rushed out of the building. He ran to the car, pulled open the door, it was simple. But he knew inside was Emily, most likely a very awkward and long car ride, and what was going to end up to be a very interesting day.

.end  
---

And there we, you, are.


End file.
